


10 (+1) Things Nishinoya and Tanaka would do if they were alone together

by IGetImpulsePiercings



Series: 10 things Haikyuu Characters Do When Alone [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, I threw them in one together ofc I did, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings
Summary: This is.. Yeah =DLOL The title explains it all..
Series: 10 things Haikyuu Characters Do When Alone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171691
Kudos: 4





	10 (+1) Things Nishinoya and Tanaka would do if they were alone together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a road trip rigt now so I'll either be posting double or only a little. :)
> 
> My brother helped me with this one.

1) Drink monster  
They're drinking so much monster- if you don't stop them, they'll go into cardiac arrest.

2) Play music  
Very very loudly playing music. Like, the people down the street can hear it :)

3) Pretend to do homework  
Apparetly they're "failing" or whatever, why should they haveto do homework when they could be doing literally anything else???

4) Demolish a fake city  
Fake building made out of cardboard, they stomp on them and crush them. Sometimes they're Godzilla, sometimes they're titans from Attack On Titan.

5) Rate drinks  
They have a list of every drink they've ever tried. They rate them from best to worst. Whenever they try a new one they remake the entire list.

6) Play Minecraft  
They'd have the time of their lives playing Minecraft together. Tanaka would kill Noya''s dog and an all out war would start..

7) Combine random foods  
If they're home alone, they're "cooking." Don't let them do this. They'll get salmonilla, food poisoning, etc. The kitchen is a disaster.

8) "What if we hit this with a hammer"  
It breaks. Stop. Please. It'll break. It really will. It'll shatter. Stop hitting stuff please.

9) Make fun of trucks  
I'm talking about the big trucks that bring like supplies and stuff to stores. The biiiig ones. They just think the trucks look a little funky.

10) Kick trashcans  
It's a problem. They do it inside and outside. Outside, it's the neighbors big trashcans.

*Bonus cuz I just thought of it* 11) Jump off of bridges  
They're jumping off of bridges over rivers. Not big bridges, more like little ones for covering rivers or creeks. they're gonna get hurt eventaully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
